


At Dawn

by The_Hollow_Knight



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bottom Haytham Kenway, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hollow_Knight/pseuds/The_Hollow_Knight
Summary: Sometimes a hopeless relationship can give a start to something new – as even the darkest night someday will be replaced by the brightest dawn.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	At Dawn

“Father?”

Haytham opened his eyes, desperately trying to catch his breath; trembling hands were holding onto a bronze torso as though they could fall through it at any moment, sweat flowing down his forehead, blood rushing to his head, and only a few moments later he managed to make out his son’s worried eyes through a blur in his own.

“How are you?”

He didn’t even know what to say; the body beneath him, holding his waist, shifted its position, so now his son’s face was too, too close to him, their foreheads touching each other, strong palms resting on his thighs, making him sink lower inch by inch, and it was unbearably painful to feel full again in the place between his legs, where awful emptiness had been torturing him just a few months before.

“I… I’m fine.”

Just like the first time, the pain finally faded away a little bit, it became easier to breathe, and he managed to wiggle his hips, checking if his senses were lying to him: it was hard but possible to move, and his son’s warm flesh was desperately throbbing inside his body, waiting for him to proceed further.

“I think we can… start it.”

He tried to lift himself up and sink down again; it was hot and wet inside him, easy to slide on the hard erection, and a couple of minutes later he was already moving at a measured pace, still trying to find that very spot that once had helped him to get rid of all thoughts incessantly bothering his mind.

Yet he doubted he would manage to forget them tonight.

“It's strange that after all that happened you… actually suggested me this again.”

Haytham only smirked darkly in reply: indeed, bearing in mind how Connor had taken him for the first time, the next day left in front of Washington, and then been chasing his father for a year trying to earn his forgiveness – anyone would have been surprised at this decision. He himself didn’t entirely realize why he'd suggested that again – definitely not to show that he’d forgiven him for everything.

“I don’t think you would like to take a different role.”

Actually, Connor had suggested him to switch their roles this time; but a good angle and inner walls clenched tightly around his son made the young lips drop a languid moan, tenacious fingers sank into his pale thighs, urging to move faster, and a flash of familiar pleasure struck him in the head like a lightning bolt, which made it clear what role each of them preferred.

“If you want this, I won't refuse.”

His lips spread in a gloomy smile again: this position was giving only an illusion of control over the situation – in fact Connor could roll his father over at any moment and claim what’d been gifted to his wild nature by birth. But he was holding on quite well, and for that Haytham was grateful to him.

God, and his hands…

_“Connor…”_

He was almost melting when those strong hands were massaging his head and shoulders, sliding down his spine toward the place where their bodies were united into a single whole, and then were possessively squeezing two cheeks, reveling in every inch of the pale skin – and he was only arching his back in response, moaning louder, picking up the pace, holding on to the powerful shoulders and plunging the hot erection deeper into himself.

“Tell me, it’s… it’s good inside me, isn’t it?”

He himself knew the answer perfectly well, feeling how tight it must have been inside him when Connor’s impressive length filled him up to the hilt once again, tender fingers were rubbing the nape of his neck, and a satisfied roar echoed in his ears.

“You can’t imagine how,” plump lips touched his own, whispering gentle words – _and though he knew he was going to hate himself for making the same mistakes the next morning, but God, how pleasant it was to hear all these silly things._ “Spirits, father, you are so tight and warm. I just wish it could last forever.”

“Forever?”

But it couldn’t last forever. Not when they were separated by all these contradictions and tied by a bond which they should have never been tied by.

“It’s all senseless, Connor. Silly and senseless.”

And he wished to get rid of the thoughts, god, simply forget all these things and give in to the feeling, just like then – but they weren’t fading away, and even the heady flashes of joy couldn’t silence them for a second.

“No. It’s not senseless.” A strong hand quickly entwined around his waist, holding him in place just enough to let go if he actually wanted that – and he stopped immediately when the powerful thighs tossed him up in the air, blazing pleasure drowned the thoughts out for a moment from the overwhelming fullness, and another palm went through his hair, pulling closer again. “Please, don’t go. Nothing can stand in our way if we stay together, remember? Nothing and nobody.”

He sank his nail into the broad shoulders again, breathing hard and moaning desperately into Connor’s neck – swarthy hips were moving in rhythm with his own, matching the pace which he was only capable of in this position, and one hand took his throbbing erection, helping him, while the other kept resting on his waist.

“You think so?”

He raised his head and looked Connor in the eyes – their lips touched each other again, uniting in a kiss, bronze thighs thrust into him for one final time, and he felt the warmth of his son’s seed rising up his body like a flower in bloom, filling him and completing the essence of his very being.

“I’m sure of it.”

His own release came over him the next second – and he dropped his head to Connor’s shoulder, spurting into his hand when there was no conscious thought left in his tired mind.

“One day we’ll be together.”

He looked up and met Connor’s eyes again – and for a moment it seemed like he almost believed his words.

“I promise you.”


End file.
